Fright
by Always Running Away
Summary: Kyle's nervous already when Kenny brings him to a haunted house, but his biggest fears just might become reality when a bet with Cartman is taken a little too far. Oneshot. K2


**A/N: Happy early Halloween! I was gonna wait until actual Halloween to publish, but I couldn't wait that long!**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Fright Mansion. Kyle read the decaying sign on the house in front of him. They couldn't have at least thought of a more original name for this place than that? Obviously people weren't paying for creativity, they were paying to scream until they pissed their pants.<p>

Kyle had heard of this place. Every October he heard rumors about some brave person who "almost didn't make it all the way through" or someone who "actually did piss their pants," but Kyle didn't see the appeal at all. Wasn't this what horror movies were for? Except watching a movie, the creepy things don't actually jump out and touch you.

Kenny, on the other hand, couldn't wait to come here. He was all for blood and horror, and all those things that went along with Halloween. Whenever Kyle asked about it, Kenny simply replied that it "fake guts couldn't scare him" and that he'd "seen way worse." Kyle didn't bother inquiring much more about it. If Kenny wasn't freaked out by blood and guts, good for him, but Kyle still got a little queasy whenever he thought about it.

"It's freezing out here." Kyle stated, crossing his arms, trying not to shiver so much.

Kenny wrapped his arms around him, "We'll be inside soon."

The redhead gladly nuzzled himself into his boyfriend's warm arms. "I'd rather be out here and cold than in there and scared shitless."

"Hey, you agreed to come! It won't even be that scary."

Kyle did reluctantly agree to come to this haunted house, knowing how much Kenny wanted to do something in the spirit of the holiday. He, himself, wasn't such a huge fan of paying money to have strangers in disguises try to make you scream, but if Kenny was into it, he was going to just smile and go along with him.

Kenny looked ahead, trying to determine how much longer they would be waiting out in the cold on this line. There was still a ton of people ahead of them, so he figured they still had a while. It didn't matter to him how long they were waiting, he was perfectly content standing there with Kyle in his arms.

He felt the vibration of Kyle's phone in his front pocket against his chest and backed up, allowing him enough room to get it.

Kyle rolled his eyes as he blew hot air into his hands to warm them up before reaching into his pocket for the phone.

He read the name on the screen. Cartman. "Dammit, what does he want?" Kyle muttered to himself.

He opened the message to see a black and white picture of Hitler with the words "Scared, Jew?" under it.

Kyle groaned. Typical. Fucking. Cartman.

Kenny looked over to see what the message said. "Should I be worried how fucking obsessed with you that guy is?"

Kyle smiled. He'd never really seen this protective side of Kenny, but he was starting to actually like it. Especially when it involved someone as annoying as Cartman.

"No, he's harmless. It's just a stupid bet..."

Kenny's brow furrowed, "What bet?"

The redhead put his phone away, settling back into his place in Kenny's arms. "I told him that I think Halloween's stupid-"

"It's not stupid!" Kenny interrupted.

"Let me finish." Kyle narrowed his eyes, "Anyway, he said that having one day a year dedicated to scaring people is awesome, and long story short, he bet me that he would be able to really scare me before Halloween, and whoever loses has to pay $20."

Kenny laughed, "And you took him up on that bet?"

"It's an easy $20. If his idea of scary is texting me pictures of Hitler, I think I'll be able to manage."

"I don't know, Kyle. You're already freaked out enough by haunted houses," he teased.

"I'm not freaked out, I'm just not too thrilled by the idea of being grabbed by random strangers with chainsaws."

Kenny hugged him tighter, "Whatever you say. I still won't let a single one of them near you."

The redhead smiled. Maybe haunted houses weren't so bad after all.

"Promise?" He asked.

The blonde nodded, "I promise. Any one of them tries to touch you, they're gonna have to go through me first."

Kyle laughed, "My hero."

They had finally reached the front of the line, and the man in the doorway asked for ten dollars for each of them before letting them enter.

Kyle reached into his pocket for his wallet, but before he could pull out any cash, Kenny handed the man money for both of them.

"I've got it." He said to Kyle, as he put his wallet away.

"Ken, you don't have to. I can pay for myself." Kyle hated making Kenny pay for things. He knew how tight money always was in his house, and he tried to offer to pay for Kenny any chance he got. The blonde, of course, always protested, telling Kyle that he was his boyfriend, not a charity.

The blonde shrugged, "It was my idea to come here, so that means it's my treat. "

Kyle thanked him, not wanting to argue about money, even though he would have been more than happy to pay for Kenny.

They slowly walked into the entrance of the dimly lit haunted house, and Kyle immediately gripped the blonde's hand tightly.

Kenny leaned in close to the shaking redhead, and whispered, "It'll be fine. I'm right here." Kyle nodded, searching for the boy's eyes in the darkness.

They made their way down a dark, cobweb filled hallway, when Kyle spotted a figure with a hook in the distance.

He squeezed the blonde's hand, "What the fuck is that?"

They approached the figure, and soon were able to tell that it was some middle aged man in full outfit in makeup to look like a clown. Kenny walked a few steps ahead of Kyle, keeping him as far away as possible from the clown.

"You'll never make it out alive!" The clown began chuckling loudly, looking Kyle straight in the eyes.

Kyle quickly ran ahead, dragging Kenny along with him, trying to get as far away from the clown as possible.

"I. Hate. Clowns." He stated.

"Ky, it was just some forty-year old man with a fake hook. He can't hurt you."

The boy gulped. "I-I know."

They reached a dead end, and turned down the hallway to their left. The walls were covered with carnival mirrors. The path turned every few steps, and Kyle was starting to become disoriented, not knowing which way they were going or where they were coming from.

They heard a scream, and a girl with a pale white face covered in blood appeared before them. She reached for the redhead, but Kenny stood in the way.

"Hell no." He said, not letting the girl any closer to his boyfriend.

Kenny continued walking, holding Kyle by the hand. "Undead bitch." He muttered. Kyle clung to him tightly, knowing that the safest place in the entire haunted house was in Kenny McCormick's arms. There was no way he was letting go of him.

As he made another turn, Kenny came face to face with a man dressed like a zombie, who immediately grabbed his arm.

"K-Kenny!" Kyle said, trying to hold on to the blonde.

"Get the fuck off!" Kenny shouted, trying to shake the zombie-man off of him.

The man, not breaking character, groaned loudly, pulling the blonde's arm and dragging him away.

Kyle watched nervosly, hoping that Kenny would be able to break free, but soon the blonde escaped from his sight.

He let out a deep breath. There was no way he would be able to make it any further without Kenny beside him. He quickly tried to run after the man who took Kenny away from him, but was unable to get anywhere with all the mirrors in his way. He briefly saw a flash of the orange parka reflected all around him, but no matter where he turned, he only hit into the reflection of himself.

The thought of losing Kenny was a million times scarier than any person in a costume in here. He had to find him.

Kyle ran forward, finding a path that wasn't blocked by a mirror. He could feel the walls on both sides of him becoming narrower and narrower as he walked further down the path. He couldn't see very far ahead of him, but decided that this had to be the right direction, considering that it was the only way he could go.

The redhead ran forward, hitting straight into something. He backed up, trying to figure out exactly what it was that was blocking his way.

He was able to make out the outline of a black robe, but the figure did not move.

"You're coming with me." The person said, in a deep voice, grabbing Kyle by the wrist.

"N-no, I need to find Kenny! Let go."

Kyle resisted the hand that pulled him further into the darkness, but knew that he had no choice. Whoever it was was obviously stronger than him. Maybe if he just got this over with quickly, he would be able to get out of that place even sooner.

"Where did they take him?" The redhead asked.

The person reached a door at the end of the hallway and turned the knob.

"You'll find out soon enough. Come on, Kahl."

Kyle froze. He recognized that voice.

"No. Fucking. Way." He stated in disbelief, as the person in the robe dragged him into the room. He was pushed into a chair, where his wrists were duct taped down.

Kyle resisted, but couldn't fight off the bigger person in the robe.

"Scared yet?"

Kyle scoffed, "How the fuck did you manage to do this?"

The person chuckled lightly, removing the robe.

"It was simple, really. You stand in a black robe in the corner of a haunted house, people automatically assume you work here, no questions asked." Cartman replied, smiling darkly.

"Let me go, fat-ass. This isn't funny!" Kyle squirmed in his seat, trying to kick Cartman away as he duct-taped his ankles to the chair.

"Oh, believe me, it is." He pulled out a large knife, clearly visible despite the darkness.

"Where is Kenny?" Kyle shouted.

Cartman laughed, twirling the knife around in the air. "Poor boy is a little tied up right now."

He hit a light switch, turning on a dim fluorescent light in the other corner of the room.

Kyle could make out the outline of the boy in his orange parka, tied down to a chair by a thick rope.

Kyle shouted, "KENNY!" but he did not respond. The redhead looked over at Cartman, "What the hell did you do to him?"

Cartman sighed, "Don't worry, Jew. Your little boyfriend is fine. He'll just be knocked out for a few more hours."

"I swear to God, I will beat the fucking shit out of you! Let him go!"

Cartman walked towards the redhead. "Not just yet." He trailed the knife down the arm of the chair. "You scared, Kahl?"

"I'm not fucking scared of you." Kyle spat in the boy's face.

Cartman pressed the side of the knife against the redhead's sweat drenched face. "You will be."

The boy scowled. If his feet weren't tied up, he would have kicked the fat-ass straight in the balls.

"I can see the fear in your eyes, Kahl." He trailed the knife down his neck lightly, "Don't tell me you're not scared."

Kyle grunted, trying to break his hands free from the chair. "I'm not scared, you fucking fat-ass."

"Perhaps you will be if I hurt your precious little boyfriend then, hm?"

"Don't touch him!" Kyle shouted.

Cartman grinned, "Ooh! Looks like I've found the Jew's weakness!"

"If you lay a fucking hand on him-"

"I might just have a little fun with him first. Of course you'd have front row seat, Kahl. Wouldn't want you to miss a thing." The boy laughed loudly, enjoying every second of the Jew's discomfort.

"Don't you dare!" Tears began forming in the redhead's eyes. He didn't care what the fat-ass did to him, but he wouldn't let Kenny to get hurt because of himself.

"Oh, so I should just skip to the good stuff then?" Cartman brought the knife to the boy's throat.

"S-STOP IT! Do whatever the fuck you want to me, but please, don't hurt him!" Kyle begged, unable to fight back the tears that began streaming down his face.

"Don't worry, Kahl. You'll get your turn after poor boy."

Kyle shouted, wishing that there was something he could do to stop this. "PLEASE! N-NO!"

Cartman laughed, "You scared, Jew? Scared I'm gonna kill poor helpless Kinny over here?"

"Yes! P-Please, don't hurt him!" Kyle begged desperately. Begging seemed to be his only option left.

Through his own screams, Kyle was able to hear a loud knock at the door.

"HELP!" He shouted before Cartman quickly ran over to him with the roll of duct tape. He placed a thick piece of tape over the redhead's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Someone in there?" A voice asked through the door.

Kyle desperately tried to scream for help, but could not break free from the tape over his mouth.

Cartman pressed his finger to his mouth, smirking as he waited for the person on the other side of the door to leave.

"Please, just check?" They heard another quieter voice outside the door.

"Alright fine." The first person responded.

Cartman ran to get an extra chair, blocking it in front of the door knob as they both heard a key twisting inside the lock.

The person outside twisted the doorknob, but was unable to open it.

"Door's stuck." They said to the other person.

_Please please, let them get the door open. Please._ Kyle tried to bite into the tape covering his mouth in order to be able to make some kind of noise.

"Let me..." the other voice said.

Kyle continued begging in his head for these people to be able to find and help him.

A few seconds passed and both Cartman and Kyle waited in silence.

There was a loud thud on the door, followed immediately by another thud, knocking it to the ground.

"Kyle!"

He looked over and saw Kenny rushing towards him with a security guard standing behind him. Kenny quickly pulled the tape off of Kyle's mouth and limbs.

"Kenny! You're... you're-"

He hugged the redhead tightly, "I'm right here."

"Cartman, what the hell is this?" Kenny shouted, glaring over at the fat-ass.

"I'm just giving your little Jew boyfriend a good scare. Kahl, I believe you owe me 20 bucks."

"What the fuck?" Kyle shouted, finally able to speak.

"You do remember our bet, right?"

Kyle was furious, "Is _that_ what this is fucking about?"

He smiled smugly, "You said you were scared. I win."

"GOD DAMMIT, CARTMAN!"

Kenny walked over to the other side of the room. "What the-"

He grabbed the orange parka, more confused than before. "Is this one of your mom's goddam sex dolls? What the fuck?"

He laughed, "Antonio Banderas, actually."

"Cartman, I will rip your fucking balls off!" Kyle shouted, getting up from the chair.

Kenny jumped in between them. "Ky, calm down..."

"He... he made me think he was going to k-kill you."

Kenny held on to Kyle, trying to comfort him. He had no idea what to say, but he just wanted to make Kyle feel better. "I'm sorry I-I wasn't there for you. This was my fault."

Kyle shook his head, "No, it was his fault!"

"Look buddy, I don't know what you did or what you were even trying to do, but you're coming with me." The security guard quickly handcuffed Cartman, and dragged him out of the room. "You boys gonna be okay?" He asked, looking over at Kenny and Kyle.

Kenny nodded, "I think we just need to get out of here."

Kyle glared at Cartman as he was dragged out of the room, that stupid grin still on his face. "Totally worth it." Cartman muttered.

Kenny used his sleeve to wipe the tears that were stained onto the redhead's face. "You okay?"

Kyle tried to smile, "Let's just go."

They followed the security guard to the emergency exit. Kenny noticed that Kyle was once again shivering, and took off his parka to put it over his shoulders.

"Thanks," Kyle said, leaning into Kenny.

Kenny opened the car door on the passenger side for Kyle, then walked over to the driver's side and got in. His ancient car stalled a few times, but finally started moving.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Kyle. I feel awful."

"It wasn't your fault at all, it was all that fat fuck's goddam plan..."

Kenny reached his hand out, searching for Kyle's. "I'll take care of him, don't worry."

Kyle smiled. He couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend than Kenny.

"You know, you really did save me back there. Thanks."

"Told ya I'd protect you, didn't I?"

He looked into the rearview mirror, trying to see just how much of a mess his appearance was at the moment.

Kyle blinked, "Kenny, the back seat! There's... there's-"

"A cat." Kenny smiled.

"Why? How did it get there?"

The cat crawled over the cup-holders to Kenny's lap. "It's Mr. Kitty, Cartman's cat. I found her in the haunted house after I lost you, figured it meant that Cartman had something to do with it."

Kyle pet the cat's head gently, "So you're taking her home?"

"I guess I'll give her back eventually, but for now let's just see how Cartman likes losing something that he cares about."

Kyle laughed, "I love you, Ken."

Kenny smiled, as he watched the cat crawl over to the redhead. "I love you too, Ky."

"But there's no way we're ever going to a haunted house again, right?"

Kenny nodded, "No chance in hell. There's plenty more things that we can do that don't involve you getting lost and kidnapped by that fat-ass."

"Like what?"

"Well, to start we can go back to my house. Someone's gotta take care of that cat and I'm not so sure I'm ready to let you out of my sight again. You might just have to spend the night... just to be safe." Kenny smiled slyly.

"Perv," Kyle muttered.

"Just looking out for your safety, Ky."

Kyle laughed, "Well then I may need to take you up on that offer, to be safe, of course."

He looked out the dirty window, happy just to be with Kenny again. Kyle really did believe that the safest place in the world for him was with Kenny. He might have been the biggest pervert Kyle knew, but to him, Kenny McCormick was perfect. He never wanted to let him go.

* * *

><p><strong>And then they went home and fucked all night. <strong>

**I hope you liked this, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!**

**Hint hint... reviews would make me very happy!**

**...there may or may not be follow-up smut for this of what happens next.**


End file.
